The present invention relates to aircraft jet engines, and, in particular, relates a testing device to determine the location of oil flow problems.
Presently, aircraft jet engines, like other engines using oil as a lubricant, only have one detector for sensing oil pressure problems whether low or high. As a result, it is not possible to locate the area where the problem is occurring. There may be multiple sumps and gear boxes, etc. Thus in the past, if a problem was detected, the whole engine is removed for repair and each particular area was inspected to determine the source of the problem. A filter screen may be blocked with material, a gear badly worn or a bearing badly worn. This process is very time consuming in that the whole engine had to be removed from the aircraft and then taken down section by section for inspection.
Thus, there exists a need for a testing device for locating oil flow problems in jet engines.